Statique
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ?" La voix agacée d'Elliot tira Leo de sa rêverie. Ils étaient au milieu d'un morceau de piano à quatre mains et Leo enchaînait les fausses notes – ce qui était tout sauf habituel. Il savait que quelque chose clochait, et il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire. "Rien, mentit Leo. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout." Elleo. OS.


Hello fandom de Pandora Hearts, ça faisait un bail :') (depuis la mort d'un CERTAIN personnage qui était toute ma vie, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien)

Je me suis remise à la fanfic récemment, et ma foi j'avais bien envie d'écrire un Elliot/Leo alors voilà pour vous 8D Le titre vient du morceau de piano qu'Elliot a dédié à Leo dans le chapitre 24 du manga :)

Cet OS est mon pour clone préféré que j'aime plus que tout, **Melody05**. (Je t'aime fort)

 **Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

 **STATIQUE**

En rétrospective, les nobles de la famille Nightray n'avaient jamais été tendres avec Leo. Il s'en moquait depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Elliot.

Le souvenir qui venait le plus naturellement à l'esprit de Leo était la fois où Vanessa Nightray s'était emportée contre lui. Il sortait d'un couloir, une pile de chemises pliées dans les mains, quand la sœur d'Elliot lui était rentrée dedans et qu'ils avaient tous les deux fini par terre.

C'était elle qui l'avait bousculée, mais il se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Dégage de là, avait-elle lâché. Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges tout le monde, ici ?

Ernest avait jeté un regard désapprobateur à sa sœur, mais n'était pas intervenu.

Leo était parti sans rien répondre en espérant sincèrement qu'Elliot ne le saurait pas. Il n'avait jamais tenu les nobles en très haute estime, alors une pique de plus ou de moins n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir.

Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Qu'il le veuille où non, les mots de Vanessa ne le laissèrent pas tranquille de tout l'après-midi.

« _Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges tout le monde, ici ?_ »

Leo se répéta mentalement qu'il se moquait de son opinion. Qu'avait-il à faire de ce que ces foutus nobles pouvaient bien penser ? Il les avait toujours détestés.

Tous, sauf Elliot.

Elliot n'avait jamais rien eu en commun avec eux.

Leo pouvait supporter que le monde entier le méprise, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il deviendrait si Elliot le rejetait un jour.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, qu'Elliot était le premier à montrer les dents quand on lui manquait de respect. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne finirait pas par se lasser de lui. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'il se batte pour lui ? Est-ce qu'Elliot ne regretterait pas, finalement, de l'avoir choisi comme valet ?

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin_ ?

La voix agacée d'Elliot tira Leo de sa rêverie.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un morceau de piano à quatre mains et Leo enchaînait les fausses notes – ce qui était tout sauf habituel.

\- Rien, mentit Leo. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

Elliot avait haussé les épaules et ne lui avait plus posé de questions. Leo avait pensé que cette histoire serait oubliée dès demain.

Mais bien évidemment, Elliot avait fini par l'apprendre. Et il avait été furieux. Leo se souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie comment il avait débarqué dans la bibliothèque à minuit passé comme une tornade avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? cria Elliot. Pourquoi il a fallu que je l'apprenne par Ernest, bon sang ?

Leo ferma son livre avec un soupir. Heureusement que la porte était fermée, parce qu'il aurait eu tôt fait de réveiller tout le manoir.

\- Parce que ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois, et que c'est pas la peine que tu te disputes avec ta sœur pour ça.

Les yeux d'Elliot se plissèrent de fureur.

\- Oh crois-moi, elle ne risque pas de recommencer. Je lui ai fait une de ces scènes, je doute qu'elle veuille que je ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

Leo secoua la tête, incrédule. Il se doutait qu'Elliot réagirait mal en l'apprenant, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à crier sur sa sœur aînée.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils, Elliot ? C'est rien.

Exaspéré, Elliot l'avait pris par les épaules pour le secouer.

\- C'est pas rien ! Je refuse qu'on te traite comme ça ! Tu n'es pas seulement mon valet, tu es avant tout mon ami !

Leo ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Il se mit subitement à penser à toutes les fois où Elliot lui avait dit des choses qui l'avaient fait trembler, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

« _Je me sens bien à tes côtés._ »

Il mit une poignées de secondes à se reprendre. Il avait déjà du mal à enfouir ses sentiments pour Elliot là où ils ne risqueraient pas de refaire surface et de les blesser tous les deux. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'Elliot prenne sa défense, ni qu'il continue à le regarder comme s'il était la seule chose dont il avait besoin.

Leo posa sa main sur le bras d'Elliot pour se dégager, mais il ne dessera pas son étreinte.

\- Tu vas devoir l'accepter, Elliot, je ne suis pas ton égal. C'est comme ça que ça se passe.

Elliot écarquilla les yeux. Leo ne savait pas s'il devait y lire de la tristesse ou de l'obstination.

\- Et tu penses que je suis d'accord avec ça ? Tu penses que je ne te considère pas comme mon égal ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu devrais, soupire Leo. T'es trop borné. Aucun noble ne laisserait son valet lui parler comme ça.

\- Je me moque de ce que les autres font ou pensent, Leo. Et tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps.

Leo le savait très bien – ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Elliot avait raison.

Même si Leo adorait secrètement ce côté d'Elliot et ce courage presque naïf qui le caractérisait, il savait que ça n'était pas dans son intérêt d'agir de la sorte.

\- Arrête, Elliot…

\- Non ! Je ne m'arrêterais que quand t'auras compris qu'il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit te traiter comme un moins que rien. Tu es mon valet, et tu pourrais m'obéir un peu plus de temps en temps !

Le valet eut envie de rire. Elliot n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres nobles, et Leo n'était même pas certain qu'il soit au courant d'en quoi consistait le rôle de valet. Combien de fois s'était-il jeté entre Leo et le danger, son épée brandie, alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse ?

Le pire de tout était sa naïveté. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que sa famille traite Leo avec respect ? Ça n'avait jamais fonctionné comme ça et ça ne serait jamais le cas, peu importe le nombre de fois où Elliot piquerait sa crise.

\- Tu te crées des problèmes pour rien Elliot, s'écria Leo, a bout de patience. T'as beaucoup plus à perdre que moi, dans cette histoire !

Après tout, combien de temps son père supporterait-il ses caprices ? Le fait qu'il ait laissé Leo devenir son valet relevait déjà du miracle, alors Elliot aurait mieux fait de se tenir tranquille.

Leo respectait beaucoup Elliot pour son courage, mais il y avait des choses sur lesquelles il devait apprendre à lâcher prise.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je m'en moque ? À quoi bon être noble si on manque de respect à la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi ?

Leo s'arrêta de respirer et fut une fois de plus reconnaissant pour sa frange qui cachait efficacement son expression.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'Elliot lui disait ce genre de choses, une foule de questions l'assaillit.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter son amitié ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Et pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à garder mes moyens, bon sang ? »_

\- T'as pas le droit de dire des trucs pareils, murmura Leo. Tais-toi.

Elliot secoua la tête comme pour lui dire « _non_ » et fit un pas de plus vers lui.

\- _Elliot_ , le prévint Leo d'une voix vacillante, je sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais –

Une fois de plus, Elliot n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Leo recula et se heurta à l'une des étagères remplies de livres. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'Elliot s'empare de ses lèvres comme si elles lui appartenaient.

Et Leo n'avait jamais été prêt pour ça, pour la proximité du corps d'Elliot contre le sien, qui le coinçait contre l'étagère, pour la manière dont leurs lèvres se cherchaient et se trouvaient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Leo se souvienne qu'il fallait qu'ils _respirent_.

\- Il y a des choses qui valent la peine qu'on se batte, Leo. murmura Elliot, une main posée sur son cou. Tu sais très bien que je changerai pas d'avis.

Leo trouva la force de hocher la tête avant de saisir Elliot par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa peau était brûlante contre celle de Leo et il l'embrassa furieusement, comme s'il se vengeait pour la manière dont Elliot lui faisait perdre ses moyens en quelques mots.

\- Promets-moi que si quelque chose de la sorte se reproduit, tu m'en parleras. finis par dire Elliot, le front contre celui de son valet.

Leo fit mine de réfléchir, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

\- Tu continueras à m'embrasser si je dis oui ?

Elliot lui sourit.

\- J'aimerai bien voir quelqu'un essayer de m'en empêcher.

Heureusement que la bibliothèque des Nightray était déserte. Heureusement qu'il était trop tard dans la nuit pour que qui que ce soit les surprenne. Heureusement qu'Elliot était bien trop occupé à l'embrasser pour remarquer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

* * *

Après ça, les choses redevinrent relativement calmes, au manoir Nightray. Elliot s'obstinait toujours à l'embrasser contre les bibliothèques, Vanessa le laissait tranquille, et Ernest les regardait tous les deux avec une sorte de tendresse au fond des yeux.

Ça lui allait. Tout lui allait parfaitement.

Leo et Elliot s'entraînaient à l'épée, jouaient du piano ensemble et lisaient les mêmes livres dans la grande bibliothèque.

Pour la première fois, Leo avait l'impression d'être heureux.

Alors peut être qu'Elliot avait débarqué dans sa vie sans prévenir et en envoyant toutes ses certitudes valdinguer sur son passage, peut être qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer - Leo aurait tout de même fait n'importe quoi pour Elliot, et la certitude que ce sentiment était réciproque ne faisait que renforcer son admiration pour lui.

Elliot avait beau l'avoir profondément agacé lors de leur première rencontre, il avait vite compris qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Jamais personne ne l'avait déconcerté à ce point, et Elliot il s'était bel et bien frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur à force de sourires et de mots bien trop sincères pour qu'ils laissent Leo indifférent.

* * *

\- T'es pas concentré, remarqua Leo.

Elliot soupira. Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Un sourire se dessina néanmoins sur ses lèvres.

\- J'étais en train de me dire que ça va faire deux ans que t'es mon valet.

\- Mm ? Et c'est ça qui te déconcentre ?

\- Non, c'est toi qui me déconcentres.

Leo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un peu facile de flirter pour me faire oublier que t'as foiré trois morceaux depuis tout à l'heure.

Elliot haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis content, c'est tout.

Leo croisa les bras. Vu la manière dont Elliot ne cessait de le regarder depuis une demi-heure, il avait deviné que leur séance s'arrêterait là.

\- Franchement, Elliot, je sais que c'est ta grande passion, mais y'a plein de meilleurs endroits que la salle de piano pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Elliot lui répondit par une moue boudeuse et le valet soupira une énième fois avant d'acquiescer. Leo songea que ça vallait bien la peine de céder à ses caprices, rien que pour le sourire qui éclaira le visage d'Elliot lorsqu'il se lèva du banc et qu'il invita Elliot à faire de même d'un regard.

Elliot glissa une main dans les cheveux de Leo et l'embrassa. Leo soupira et l'attira contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit appuyé sur le piano, entre les touches et les bras d'Elliot. Leur baiser était chargé de la familiarité qu'ils avaient acquise à force de longues heures dans les recoins perdus du manoir, à l'abri des regards. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où Leo l'avait embrassé, Elliot ressentait toujours le même besoin vital de le garder dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 _Faut croire que non_ , pensa Elliot, une main posée sur le cœur de son valet. _Je ne m'en lasserai jamais._

* * *

Ouais je sais, c'est fluff à 100%, et je pense qu'on l'a tous bien mérité vu comment Elliot et Leo ont fini dans le manga. Bweh.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
